Boraro
The Tucano people (sometimes spelled Tukano) are a group of indigenous natives in the northwestern Amazon, along the Vaupés River and the surrounding area. They are mostly in Colombia, but some are in Brazil. The Curupira (Portuguese pronunciation: kuɾuˈpiɾɐ) is a mythological creature of Brazilian folklore, and its more monstrous Colombian version is known as Boraro (The Pale Ones). Much like the "Curupira" it has backwards facing feet to confuse it's foes and is a protector of wildlife. Beyond its feet however, it is far more grotesque in appearance. It is very tall to the extent it is tree sized, pale skinned but covered in black fur, has large forward facing ears, fangs and huge pendulous genitals. It has no joints in its knees, so if it falls down it has great trouble getting up. It uses two main ways to kills its victims, first its urine is a lethal poison (self-anointing behavior is common in several New World primates). Secondly, if it catches a victim in its embrace it will crush them without breaking skin or bones, until their flesh is pulp. Then it drinks the pulp through a small hole made in the victims head, after which the victims empty skin is inflated like a balloon and are then sent home in a daze, where they subsequently die. It can be placated by tobacco, but to escape it one can either place their hands in its footprints which will cause its legs to stiffen and temporarily fell the monster, or alternatively run backwards while facing it, which confuses the monster. Self-anointing Behavior Self-anointing in animals, sometimes called anointing or anting, is a behaviour whereby a non-human animal smears odoriferous substances over themselves. These substances are often the secretions, parts, or entire bodies of other animals or plants. The functions of self-anointing differ between species, but it may make the animal poisonous. Both capuchin and squirrel monkeys perform urine washing, when they deposit a small quantity of urine onto the palm of a hand and then rub it on the sole of the opposite foot. Some strepsirrhines and New World monkeys also self-anoint the body with urine to communicate. "...Like the gentle dryad, the boraro looks after the animals of the forest and has no love for hunters. It's really only their methods that differ: The dryad has mystical, 1980s Lisa Frank-esque magic. The boraro has acid piss. The dryad will use the power of the World Tree to turn you into a deer for a day, so you can see that all life has value. The boraro will whip out its enormous dong and unleash a fire hose of face-melting urine on you. The only warning that a hunter gets before his skin is melted by caustic pee is the boraro bursting out of the forest, penis firmly in hand, while yelling "boraro!" like the world's worst Pokemon (cracked.com)." Brazilian Version The Curupira blends many features of West African and European fairies but was usually regarded as a demonic figure. The name comes from the Tupi language kuru'pir, meaning "covered in blisters". According to the cultural legends, this creature has bright red/orange hair, and resembles a man or a dwarf, but its feet are turned backwards. Curupira lives in the forests of Brazil and uses its backward feet to create footprints that lead to its starting point, thus making hunters and travelers confused. Besides that, it can also create illusions and produce a sound that's like a high pitched whistle, in order to scare and drive its victim to madness. It is common to portray a Curupira riding a Collared peccary, much like another Brazilian creature called Caipora. Category:South and Central America Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Primates Category:Supernatural Category:Humanoids Category:Mammals Category:Cryptids Category:Blood Suckers Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Vampire Category:Chupacabra Category:Apes